Mystery Content
This section will try to collect all hints of Future Content that we can find in the game itself, in developer posts, newsletters, and so on. This page is a continuing work in progress. Future Heroes Note that I have taken liberties with some names that were hard to translate and don't have any known official translations yet. I needed names so I made some up based on guesswork. Feel free to make other suggestions. Gaav KR Name: 가브 translates as "Gabriele" (phonetic "gabeu") EN Name: Gaav Notes: A Hero Skill video for this hero was posted on the international Heroes' Will Facebook page on March 4:th 2016. Robert KR Name: 로버트 EN Name: Robert Notes: This is the gentleman with the fancy hat and monocle. You sometimes fight against him, and he's part of the "Conspiracy of the Dragon" collection. Potes KR Name: 포테스 EN Name: Potes "Ricardo" KR Name: 리카르도 translates as "Ricardo" EN Name: ??? Notes: Ricardo is the same species as Epero, he can also be seen in the Korean Facebook page's feed. "Danbain" KR Name: 단바인 translates as Danbain EN Name: ??? "Pale Ben" KR Name: 파르벤 translates as "Ben Parr" (phonetic "paleuben") EN Name: ??? "Nina" KR Name: 니나 translates as "Nina" EN Name: ??? "Kantuseu" KR Name: 칸투스 translates as "Khan Tooth" (phonetic "kantuseu") EN Name: ??? "Dragona" KR Name: 드래고나 translates as "I deuraego" (phonetic "deulaegona") EN Name: ??? "Carnu" KR Name: 카르누 translates as "Carboxylic Press" (wtf?) (phonetic "kaleunu") EN Name: ??? "Alley" KR Name: 앨리 translates as "Ally" EN Name: ??? "Lane Gardiner" KR Name: 레인 가디네스 translates as "Gardiner Lane Ness" (phonetic "lein gadineseu") EN Name: ??? "Cecilia" KR Name: 세실리아 translates as "Cecilia" EN Name: ??? "Lawrence" KR Name: 커스 로렌스 translates as "Lawrence Caicos" (phonetic "keoseu lolenseu") EN Name: ??? "Nesis" KR Name: 니시스 translates as "Needle System" (phonetic "nisiseu") EN Name: ??? "Isillia" KR Name: 이실리아 translates as "Isil Ria" (phonetic "isillia") EN Name: ??? "Yom" KR Name: 욤 translates as "Yom" EN Name: ??? Future Features Hunting Field/Hunt Mode This mode was accidentally enabled after a major patch in February 2016. It's similar to heroic mode but you collect various food ingredients instead of normal loot. In the accidentally released version you could run each location 10 times per day with no energy cost. This will most likely change when it's released. There was a shortcut to Hunt Mode from Ann's Restaurant named "Hunting Field" that implies that you will be using the ingredients to cook in the restaurant. Collection Medals When you finish collections (under Quests/Collect) you are awarded medals that you can't spend on anything yet. Dragons! Dragons have been hinted at in the monthly newsletters, there's also a dragon in several videos on www.heroeswill.com. Exactly where the(se) dragon(s) fit in (Guild Bosses or otherwise) is still unknown. Guild War Guild war was briefly mentioned in the March 2016 Newsletter, but no details were given. Special League Special League is "Coming Soon" under Battle Arena. It is also briefly mentioned in the March 2016 Newsletter. Protection Potion Study We still don't know what the fourth Guild Upgrade is for. Guild Raid Bosses Here's a picture of the seven guild raid bosses that are available now on the Korean server. You can also see what team level you need to join. More to come...